Junior the Hero Writer interviews Blinx the Time Sweeper
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: Hey this is when I have an interview with Blinx the Time Sweeper! Go ahead and read away! :D (I do not own any of this Blinx the Time Sweeper he belongs to his personal owner please enjoy)


Junior the Hero Writer Stuff part 3

Hello everybody it's one of your most favorite authors here! And I have another review with another character in this one we have: Blinx the Time Sweeper! So I got myself a normal Xbox yesterday and my first game I got for it was: Blinx the Time Sweeper and… Well… This review should explain how I felt.

In JTHW's office

JTHW: alright (looks at a piece of paper) today I have an interview with… Blinx the Time Sweeper hmm alright seems decent enough (pushes a button summoning a portal and comes flying out was: Bilnx the Cat (Time Sweeper)

Blinx: (lands on the ground dizzy)… (Gets up and shakes his hand a looks around)

JTHW: yes hello you must be Blinx the Cat/Time Sweeper now you're probably wondering where you are well my friend you are in another world but I'm sure you already know that considering you keep track of time from other worlds such as this one now I know you're probably confused so please go ahead and ask some question

Blinx: (speaks in some strange foreign language)

JTHW: … I'm sorry what?

Blinx: (continues to speak in the same language)

JTHW: … Uuuuhhh what?

Blinx: *groan* (speaks in the same language)

JTHW: hold on a second (pushes a button that causes some kind of field to fill the room) there now you speak my language within this field

Blinx: …

JTHW: come on don't be shy

Blinx: … U-um… H-hello? Whoa! That's weird! How am I doing this?

JTHW: I kind of just told you

Blinx: well why did you bring me here?

JTHW: you see in this world I write story about characters from video game and tv shows/movies and etc. Or at least in this case character and or heroes from other worlds

Blinx: like me?

JTHW: yes exactly now I'll be interviewing you and you tell me why I should let you in on my stories does that sound good

Blinx: well it has been a years since anything "exciting" happened so alright

JTHW: great now on with the interview so it says here that you "work in a time factory"

Blinx: well it's not just ANY factory this factory takes care of all time in different worlds like as you saud earlier this one

JTHW: mmhmm interesting now who are you're enemies

Blinx: well there's the usual Tom-Tom gang who always mess around in time trying to gather as many time crystals as they can so they can sell them to other worlds but when they do that they make more enemies appear we call them: time monsters

JTHW: time monsters huh? You mean these things? (Shows a screen that shows the ridicules colorful creatures known as time monsters) really? These things?

Blinx: yeah pretty much

JTHW: they don't seem very threatening

Blinx: they're more dangerous then you think

JTHW: well then what are your attacks? How do you defeat these things? Let me guess scratching?

Blinx: nope I use thing (pulls out his time sweeper thing… It's like a vacuum)

JTHW: … A vacuum?

Blinx: no this is a sweeper we use this so we can suck up trash and throw them at the time monster and Tom-Tom gang members

JTHW: … So it's a vacuum?

Blinx: (looks down) yes…

JTHW: wait why would you throw trash at the enemies?

Blinx: it's how we defeat them

JTHW: … Hold on I need to see this in action maybe it'll be better than it sounds (shows a screen the shows Blinx "sweeping" up a bench and throwing it out a time monster)… Really that's your attack? Sucking up trash and throwing it?

Blinx: well yeah I mean what could we do?

JTHW: you're a cat! You can scratch them especially since you're a walking and talking cat wearing clothes you could use combo attacks! But throwing trash!? Are you kidding me!?

Blinx: well when you put it like that it sounds kind of stupid

JTHW: it is and another thing if those things you used are called "sweepers" wouldn't it make more sense if they were brooms?

Blinx: … Huh I guess it would I guess we never really considered that

JTHW: and also I may not be a genius but I'm pretty sure that benches don't qualify as trash same with flower pots

Blinx: … Oh

JTHW: *sigh* well anyway tell me about those time abilities

Blinx: well we call those "time controls" there's: REW, FF, SLOW, REC, RETRY, and (holds up paws) PAUSE

JTHW: …. Oooh! I get it! Paws! Hahaha because you have paws

Blinx & JTHW: hahahaha!

JTHW: *ahem* anyway so tell me about them

Blinx: well REW allows me to rewind time, FF allows me to fast forward time while protecting myself with a force field, SLOW slows down time, REC allows me to record whatever I did, and RETRY let's retry something whenever I take too much damage

JTHW: oh so these retries are like lives?

Binx: um sure I guess so

JTHW: and let me guess with PAUSE it allows you to stop time as you move around

Blinx: yep pretty much

JTHW: isn't that a little too OP?

Blinx: what does that mean?

JTHW: I have no idea I guess what I'm trying to say is that isn't that cheating?

Blinx: no it's just how we time sweepers handle with these kinds of things

JTHW: hmm well I can see why Xbox (or Microsoft whatever) never gave you role for being the mascot

Blinx: what? Mascot?

JTHW: yeah well back in 2002 the people you made you in this world were going to make you the mascot of their company until both your games "Blinx the Time Sweeper" and "Blinx the Time Sweeper 2" came out

Blinx: and how did that go?

JTHW: people weren't really into it

Blinx: what? Why not?

JTHW: well your only attack is throwing trash, your weapon his used for cleaning, your enemies have bad design your level, the plot is kind of lazy, and finally your gameplay wasn't so good

Blinx: so you played it too?

JTHW: yep

Blinx: and how did that go?

JTHW: I had rage quit during the second boss

*flashback*

JTHW: GRRAAAAAAHHHH! (Breaks controller in half) WHY DOES THIS FROG LIZARD THING KEEP EATING MY TRASH!? AND WHY DID THEY NOT GIVE ME ENOUGH TIME THINGS SO I CAN ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!? I'M F*CKED BECAUSE OF THIS! F*CK THIS GAME!

*end of flashback*

JTHW: *blush* hehe maybe I was a little too harsh

Blinx: so anything else you should know?

JTHW: hmm nope I think we've covered everything

Blinx: so what do you think?

JTHW: well… The way you fight is dumb, your abilities are way too OP… But the whole time factory thing that could probably make a great plot for one of my stories

Blinx: so am I in

JTHW: hmm… You know for once let's let my readers decide (looks at the readers) what do you guys think should I let Blinx in on my stories? Or not? This all relies on you so go ahead and review or PM what you think about this idea! Also my other upcoming stories that I'll post up soon:

Attack on Time, The Mouse and the Charizard, and Day of Kampfer

JTHW: it may take a while for Attack on Time and Day of Kampfer but I'll probably upload the Mouse and the Charizard first so anyway I'll see you all soon enjoy your day

Blinx: who should JTHW have an interview with next? Go ahead and review what you think!

JTHW: wow you really want this don't you?

Blinx: I'm bored out of my mind

JTHW: alright on that note everyone have a great day! Or night whatever


End file.
